hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Nœuds
Présentation Nodes are the building blocks of every network. Linking them into a specific structure allows each node's unique function to support and improve the network as a whole. There are four types of nodes, each of which are necessary for the success of a network. Types de nœud Affaires Business nodes support the rest of the system by providing and storing resources, and allowing expansion and connections to other networks. * The Core maintains the entire structure of the network, passively watches for stealth attacks, and stores network information and data. Reputation is lost if the Core's database is fully downloaded. * netConnections provide a connection to all other networks via the World Map. All nodes must be within 9 links of the nearest netConnection, and the Core requires a specific number to be on the network depending upon its level. All hacks start from here. * Server Farms create money by selling their computing power. * Databases store and clean money. * B-coin Mines create B-coins by deciphering coin sequences. * B-coin Mixers store and clean (or mix) B-coins. Sécurité Security nodes prevent intruders from stealing resources and lowering reputation. * Sentries are the fundamental security, spreading antivirus throughout the network as soon as an intruder is detected. * Turrets provide extra power to defend directly connected nodes. * Black ICEs have even higher strength, but take time to charge and fire. * Code Gates are password protected gates which significantly reduce damage and the installation time of Access programs while the filter is active. * Scanners increase the visibility of stealth programs on nodes within 3 links. * Guardians provide shields to connected nodes for added defense. Piratage Hacking nodes provide all the tools necessary to infiltrate other networks and acquire resources and reputation. * Program Libraries store compiled programs for use in later hacks. * The Compiler writes unique viruses to be stored in program libraries. * The Evolver develops and upgrades programs to make them more effective and efficient. Intelligence artificielle * The AI Beetle protects against intrusions by repairing the firewall of nearby damaged nodes. * The AI Hawk attacks nearby nodes that have been breached by an attacker. * The AI Squid performs focussed scans for stealth programs on nearby nodes. Statistiques Each node has a specific number of connection slots available, which allow it to be linked to other nodes. Each link takes up one slot on each of the linked nodes. Each node has a specific number of program slots, which allow programs to be installed on it during a hack. Each program takes up one slot on a node. Each node has a certain amount of firewall depending on the node level, which must be depleted by offensive programs installed on connecting nodes before it can be captured during a hack. Each node also has a certain amount of firewall regeneration, listed as percent per second. |'Node' |'Connection Slots' |'Program Slots' |'Firewall Regeneration' |- |B-coin Mine||3||3||2% per second |- |B-coin Mixer||4||3||2% per second |- |netConnection||1||3||- |- |Core||5||5||1% per second |- |Database||4||3||2% per second |- |Server Farm||3||3||2% per second |} |'Node' |'Connection Slots' |'Program Slots' |'Firewall Regeneration' |- |Black ICE||4||5||1% per second |- |Code Gate||3||3||2% per second |- |Guardian||5||4||1% per second |- |Scanner||4||3||1% per second |- |Sentry||4||4||1% per second |- |Turret||4||4||1% per second |} |'Node' |'Connection Slots' |'Program Slots' |'Firewall Regeneration' |- |Compiler||3||3||2% per second |- |Evolver||3||3||3% per second |- |Program Library||3||3||2% per second |} |'Node' |'Connection Slots' |'Program Slots' |'Firewall Regeneration' |- |AI Beetle||4||4||1% per second |- |AI Hawk||3||4||1% per second |- |AI Squid||5||4||1% per second |} Notes * netConnections do not have any firewall and cannot be reclaimed by the network during a hack Category:French